Caged and Matched
by dustori
Summary: Max, Zack, and Alec must fight for their lives if they want to stay alive. Will they survive until the end? AlecMaxZack
1. History

AN: This is just a background history of what's going on.

It's been a year since we blew up the DNA lab in good old Manticore. It went sore towards the end but we made it out okay. Minor bruises here and there but we made it. But two of our sibling wasn't so lucky. We tried to save Tinga, to bring her back to her family, but we were too late. Brin on the other hand was killed in the explosion of the lab. Though she was our enemy at the end, she still was our sister and we will miss her. Just like the others who died. Jack, Eva, even Ben. Ben. I still haven't told anyone about Ben, about me killing him. They know he is died but they think Manticore killed him because he went crazy once he got out. I had to stop him or else he'll kill again and he asked me to. I'm too scared to tell them the truth because what they'll think of me or to see the look on their faces when they know that it was me and not Manticore. I know they are my family but I don't know if they'll understand. Anyway, now it's just a few of my siblings out there and I hope they are living their lives like some of my siblings I've meet. Jace is one. She didn't leave with us in 09 but she is free now. With her unborn baby she promises to call Max, living in Mexico. Syl and Krit, who helped me and Zach blew up the lab are living who ever know somewhere. Zach still incises we keep a low profile and minimal communication so we won't get caught. Since Lydecker is no long after us there still other people out there who want us for our DNA and other Manticore. Which Lydecker inform us that there indeed are other Manticores. Which lead us to another event last year.

Before Syl and Krit left us to go live their lives in the world, we got together to destroy another facility, this one here in Seattle. It was kind of ironic to have another facility so close to home but why am I not surprise. Anyway we were planning on just blowing up the lab again but Lydecker say it would be best to blow the whole facility, or else resulting in more Manticore and more running. This plan left us with a problem in our hands. This facility was filled with transgenics, people like us, who will die if we choose to blow up the entire facility. These are our kind who are living in hell and is trap in that place and killing them is not an option. But it left us with an alternative. A choice of letting them out of the hell they are living in, therefore resulting in a whole lot of us out in the world. Roaming free like us and living normal lives. So it was ride or die at this point and no one was dying. The choice was made and now thousand of us are out there. A choice with consequences.

I did think about the consequences and some of the problems the ones that got out would face. What if they get caught, what if they don't know how to live in this world, what if they turn out like Ben? As harsh as it may sound, I had to think about it. Yeah it's been a year since we blew up the DNA lab and blew up the Seattle's facility but it's been a year of fighting for acceptance. I should have known this would happen and Zach did his part of letting me not forget it. But all the same he known it would happen to and he knew it would be our responsibility. It was only twelve of who escape back in 09 and we were young and new to the world. But we learn to adapt to it as well. Just like the others have to. But they stayed longer then we did in Manticore and all they know is Manticore, which makes it hard for them to adapt. Of course some, like the X's, relied on their training and stay low and blend in but the ones who aren't like us can't do that. The anomalies were too let out and it's hard for them to adapt to a world that sees them as freaks or monsters. People are scared of what they don't understand and with news about our kinds out there, people are even more scared of us. Disliking us because we were made in a lab and train to kill and they only see us as killing machines. No thanks to a guy name Ames White who want to see my kind wipe from the world, with his help the people are killing and fearing my kind. And since it was me and my siblings who let them out, it was me and my sibling responsibility to keep them alive.

We rescued a lot these couple of months but that didn't deter the killings. Being that most of the anomalies are the one who being killed, me and Zach had to put aside out difference against them and save them. They deserve to live too, just like the X's. I never realize how many different kinds of X's there were until seeing the ones we saved. Even the experimental ones was a surprise to me. It makes me think how much I miss over the ten years being away from Manticore and how much I miss being with my own kind. It seems like its easier being with them then with the ordinary they say. We have the same past beside the ten years the others have on me and my siblings, the same fear, and the same problem, well some of have the same problem. It kind of gets me thinking about my relationship with Logan. Of course he knows about me, what I am, and he loves me but can he really understand me. Zach says we can't be together. Heck the world and even the other transgenic say we can't be together but I still love him. But I don't think he will understand all of me. The 452 side of me which is all Manticore, the side of me I wish to erase from my DNA. And I think he knows that. We hardly spin time together since I am busy saving my people from the world and he is busy with his Eyes Only deal and the S1W projects. He have a woman in the S1W name Asha that works with him and I can sort see the tension between them when she's around. They belong together just like I belong with mines. Not that I'm thrilled about this because I still love the man but with all that is going on, it's nice for him to have someone else in his life. I just hope there is someone for me as well. To make me feel like Logan and I use to or at least makes me feel like I'm loved. I have Zach and Syl and Krit but they are my siblings.

Anyway, it's been a year and we are still fighting for acceptance in this world. We have a home now, well sort of a home for my kind to stay. It's an old bio-toxic place where humans can't live in or else they die. It's not much but its all we got. It's looking homey now that we're working together to make it a home. I have to say with all that is going on, the X's and anomalies are getting along great. I think Zach and I are even moving away from our fear of the anomalies. I met Joshua, an anomaly with too much canine in his cocktail, who I consider as a brother to me. He's really nice, a heart of a child but with the way he looks no one will ever see him for that. Yeah life has change for me since the blow out of Manticore. I don't live with OC any more because I always out or at Terminal City, but I do snick out and see her. I don't work at Jam Pony any more either due to the same reason why I don't live with OC. I snick out sometime to hang a little but that's it. I can't risks getting caught by White's men or any other people who is after me and my kind. To hang around Logan I do some Eyes Only work for him. The only thing that helps is letting me know how much I can't be with him. Zach stay at TC also and he helps out with EO's project as well but his main focus is TC, trying to help out as much as he can there. The people there don't see him as much of a leader as I see him. He does a good job giving orders and stuff but they still see him as a 09er like me. They don't trust us yet for that but they are getting to trust us. It's hard to believe it's been a year, give or take a month or two. So much has happened. But it's my life and what can I do but to live it.

AN: The real story starts in chapter 2.


	2. Caught

AN: Well here it goes, Caged and Matched, hope you like it. Enjoy

Max was sitting on the Space Needle looking down at city she once consider her home. Still her home if you think about where she stays and who her friends are. But not when you think about the people living in the city who doesn't want her and her people around. The cool breeze blew through her hair as she gives a once over look over the city. Standing up she made her way inside. A presence some where in the use to be restaurant made it self known and Max scan the area over. In the shadows a figure moves toward her and she quickly got into a fighting stance. Zach walks out into the open with his hands up in defense and Max relaxes.

"Nice that you are on the alert baby sister," he said with a smile.

"Nice of you to snick up on me, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you and making sure you are okay. I just got in touch with Krit and he says Syl and he made it home safely."

"Any chance you're going to tell me where home is?"

"Not a chance. Besides it good to have them on the outside, in case something should happen. At least they'll be safe and some of the others they have with them. You know that say they have a place being built just in case something should happen here."

"All for the best to let me know where they are. We're not alone any more and we need to stick together in this. What if something should happen to them and you and we have no way of communicating with each other."

"Nothing will happen to me Maxie or Syl or Krit. You worry too much and it's that, that's going to get you killed. I know what I'm doing."

Max rolled her eyes and walks pass him to leave the Needle with Zach right behind her.

"So any word from Logan about the extra money we need?"

"He's working on it. You know it's not easy for him either being it's a broken world and all. He needs the money more then we do."

"Yeah but he is not the one with a thousand and so hungry and cold transgenics to worry about."

"He's helping isn't he? Besides we can always pull off some heist to get some extra money."

"That'll be too dangerous."

"I had done it before."

They reached the bottom and move to their bikes tied next to a fence in the back of the Needle.

"And you don't need to be doing it without me or someone else with you Max. It's dangerous for you to be going out alone, especially with White after you."

"You think the guy will give up after you save his son from his father," Max said straddling her bike.

"I mean it Max."

"You think I don't know that Zach. I know alright."

It went silent between them as they sat on the bikes in thought.

"I'm sorry Zach but I just got a lot on my mind and it helps when I'm up there by myself. I can think well when I'm up there."

"I know Maxie," he said giving her a hug. "But a lot of us are dying and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know Zach."

They parted and drove off on their bikes back to TC.

….

The next day Max received a call from Logan to meet him over to his place. From the call it sounds very important, so after her quick bath over at OC she went over to Logan's.

"Logan I'm here," she yells opening the door without knocking. She shrugs out of her jacket and heads in the room she knows he'll be at. "Hey."

"Hey Max glad you can make. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"No just a quick dip over at OC nothing new. What you got?"

Logan walks over to his computer and grabs a print out off his computer's desk and give it to Max. She looks down at a picture with a transgenic with several bruises on him. His skin was pale and his lips and eye lids were blue from what looks like from drowning, or by looking closely strangulation. The marks around his next prove just that. He must have been dump in the water afterwards.

"He was floating in the water when Sector cops found him in the water last night next to grand factor in sector 5. They believe it to be homicide but being he's transgenic I don't think they'll be looking for who killed him."

"I don't think normal people killed him. I don't think he would have let them strangle him to death. Even with a mob after him they have a better chance of beating him then strangling. Have to be White's men."

"Yeah but would White dump two more bodies there, he seem to me more of a show then tell kind of guy." He handed her two more print outs with two pictures of two other transgenics with bruises on them. They seem to have died in different ways, one look like his body is badly broken and the other, a transhuman, with a big hole on the side of his head. "They all were found in sector 5 in the water by the grand factor."

"You're right, White would want the people to see the transgenic not send them off in the water and wait for them to be found. When were they found," she asks handing him back the papers.

"Two weeks away from each other."

"Then this means someone else is doing this. Great if it's not White it someone else. It can't be Manticore they wouldn't want to kill us."

"The cops didn't find any evidence to lead them to anything."

"They probably weren't looking hard enough. I guess I have to go there myself to check it out."

"I'm having Sung check it out and he said he'll get back to me if he finds anything."

"Tonight then, Zach and I can check it out after I fill him in."

"You sure that is wise I mean it transgenics that are being killed. Let Sung check it out first before you go."

"He'll probably find nothing. It's best for us to go. We can probably find something he can't find."

"Okay but be careful Max."

"I will."

She went to leave but Logan stops her. Their eyes connect in unspoken words and the stood close to feel each other breath on their skin. Max broke the eye contact and looks away.

"I have to go Logan."

"Max…"

"I have to go," she said looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He let her go and she hurried out the door.

…..

Max and Zach squat down low behind some empty barrels beside a dock and boat. They watch as the two sector cops greet each other as the walk to head in the other direction, away from the grand factory. Max and Zach blur their way across the muddy ground, over the fence, and climb their way on top of the roof of the factory. Pulling off their bags, they pull out the long black rope and secure it to a metal pole. Opening the top window on the roof, they swung themselves down to the bottom of the factory. They checked every exit points and any signs of presence before they begin their search.

"The detective couldn't find anything outside so maybe there could be something in here to track our killer," Max said searching around.

"How are we supposed to know they didn't just dump the body in the water in boats," Zack ask looking around himself.

"Logan cop friend checked the surveillance tapes and there was nothing. Unless they were far away from the camera to see or they were inside." She stops in front of a manhole and look down. "They could of walk in and dump the body through here."

"But why waste their time dumping the body here if the current just going to push they back here. No I think the bodies were dump somewhere else. Not here. That'll probably explain why the cops didn't find any evidences."

Max stop to think for a minute.

"I think you are right but the currents flow south west. I don't think the bodies would have floated here unless someone drop them off here. This isn't making any sense. Why drop off a body to find if you don't want anyone to find it?"

"My thoughts exactly," a voice said above them.

They looked up just as the light cut on to find a man in black. Five men stood at his side with guns pointed at them up on the second floor. The door to the factory open and four guys walk in, two carry what look like two dead cops and dump them off to the side as the made their way to Zach and Max. They surround them and stood in fight stance.

"Who are you,' Zack yells.

"You can call me the collector. Now if you don't mine I would like to see what you're made off."

At that the four guys attack. Max and Zach both took on two against one as the fought the four men. Zack pushed his two a little away from Max's and punch one in the face before pin one to the wall and punch him in the face. The other guy recovered from his punch and grab Zach by the shoulders to pull him off his friend. With one big leap, Zach flip over the guy behind him head and in the process kick the guy on the wall in the face. They didn't know what hit them.

Max on the other side had one in a head lock while the other one recovered from his blow to the knees and face. The guy her arms head was slam against the wall and knock unconscious before she turns her attention to the other guy. This guy was a lot taller and bigger then she is but she been through worst. The guy charges at her and she steps to the side, yanking him down by his collar. With one solid punch to face the guy was out like a light. She looks up just as Zach was through with his guys and moves toward him.

"That's good enough for you," Max said to the smiling guy.

"Very," he said and nod his head for the five guys beside him to fire.

They blur out of the fire range of the shooters to jump behind some crates. The door open and some more guys with guns came in. They were surrounded. Zach got Max attention to signal to the man hole to the water below. With a nod, Max and Zach blur again pass the fires and jump into the water. Surfacing above the water, they were once again surrounded. It was a trap. They were yank out of the water and thrown into the black raft and brought to shore. With their wrists and ankles cuffed, they were dragged in front of a black SUV with the man in black standing in front of it. Lying flat on their stomach they look up at the man. Another nod was given by the man and two guys push their face in the mud and lift their hair up to see their barcode.

"They're one of them sir," one of the men said.

"Good, I knew they were transgenic. Put them in the truck but make sure they are out. I don't want them remembering our location."

"Yes sir."

The man turn to walk away and Zach and Max struggle against their bond. Two armed man moved in front of them and aim their guns. Two shots were fired and Max and Zach convulse from the electricity flowing through them. Blackness took them and they were out.

"Two more worthy transgenics to add to my collection," the man whispered as he got in the truck and it pulled away with the two unconscious transgenics.

AN: So what do you think, should I continue? Read and review please.


	3. Caged

AN: Well here is chapter 3 of Caged and Matched, hope like it. Also I would like to thank those who reviewed much love to you. Enjoy.

"Hurry up before they wake up," a voice whispered.

Max was coming in to the world of consciousness but her eyes wouldn't open. Flashes of light passes over her lidded eyes and dark movement but her eyes wouldn't open to see what they were. She tried moving but it's like she doesn't have a body, almost like she floating.

"Hurry they're coming around, we have to get them in the cell before they wake up," came the voice again.

"I know Frank," another voice came to her hearing.

Soon the flashing light and dark movement stopped after the sound of a cell door closes. Everything was quiet and cold around her and she tried desperately to move or at least open her eyes. Flashes of what happen to her at the Grand Factor came to her in snap shots and she wince at the exploding light of the gun being fired. At least she thinks she wince, she can't much feel her body at this point. Finally her eyes open slowly and she was spinning in a dark lit room with cement blocks above her. Her head tilted a little and a bright light painfully shine through her eyes, causing her to turn away from it. Her whole body starts to tingle giving her a sign that feelings were coming back to her. She lifts her hands for proof. A grunt to her left startles her and she turns to see a body lying on the floor through the bars between them.

"Zach," her voice sounded hoarse when she calls his name.

He sat up quick and soon regrets it when dizziness took over. Once it had settled, he turns to the voice to see Max lying in the cage next to him.

"Max," testing his own voice, "Max you're okay?"

She sat up her self and looks around. She was in an individual cell with a cot with grey covers and a sink behind her. Looking over at Zach's cell, his cell was the same. Then she notices the outfit he was wearing and looks down to see she was wearing the same thing. Plain black shirt with black jeans, the only difference between their clothes were the shirts. Hers was no sleeves and his has sleeves on them that he rolls up elbow length. It wasn't their cat buglers clothes they had on before. Their kidnappers must of change them when they were under.

"Yeah I'm fine….," she tries to stand on shaking legs. "And what about you?"

"I'm good. I think they might have sedated us afterwards," he stood him self.

"Yeah"

"It is about time you two woke up," said a voice from the right of them.

Max froze when she heard the voice and by looking at Zach she knew he understood how she felt too. They both were shock when they turn to see Ben in the same attire as them before them._ This can't be Ben, Ben is dead_, Max thought.

"I had to wait for two hours for you guys and I was getting bored," the Ben look alike said.

"We're out for two hours," Zach asked.

"Ben," Max asked.

"For two hours you guys were laying sleep on the floor when they brought you in. Wait, did you just call me Ben?"

"I thought you were someone else, his designation was 493," Max answered sadden by the realization of he not being Ben.

"Well mine is 494." He frowns in thought. "If the one you knew designation was 493, then that would make you guys, 09er escapees. Great, my life just keep getting better and better. You know if it wasn't for your traitor friend, I wouldn't have to endure six months in psy-ops because he went psycho."

"What do you know about it," Max said getting upset.

"Well to me, it looks like ten years out in the world finally got to him."

"It was Manticore who got to him."

"Whatever. And now no thanks to you and your little friends everyone is out and probably turning psycho as well."

"You're a real smart ass you know that?"

"If you're going to bust my chops over it go ahead, it's no skin off my nose," he turns to lie down on his bed. "First kidnapped now stuck here with 09ers. My life can't get any worst," he mumbles as he closes his eyes.

Max turns back to Zach who was trying to see if there was any way to get out. She looks at her own cage and frowns. _There is no way we can get out of here without nothing to pry it open with_, she thought.

"This can't be Manticore, this isn't there MO," he said turning to face Max. "You look like you been here awhile, did you see any one," Zach ask turning to look at the laying figure in the other cell.

"Yeah I saw someone alright, right after they jump me and tazered me and then brought me here."

"What were you doing to get them to take you," Max asked out of curiosity.

"I was fighting for a large amount of cash."

"Nice way in staying low," Zach announces.

"Listen," 494 sat up in his bed. "Don't talk to me about staying low. You let us out; I was trying to get by."

"You could have gone to Terminal City. Most of all of out kind is living there," Max suggested.

"I make it a point not to fraternize with others," he laid down again.

Max rolls her eyes and sat down on her cot. Zach was still trying to see if there was a way out of his cage. The sound of a door opening caught their attention and they stood at the sound of foot steps. It was getting closer and all three Xs tense when the sight of the man in black came into view.

"My my, aren't you three a beautiful sight,' the man said looking over the three transgenics.

"Well if the shoe fits but you didn't kidnap us because we were beautiful," 494 said with a smile.

"And smart too. But you're right, I didn't kidnap you because you're beautiful; I kidnap you because of your fighting abilities."

"And here I thought it was the outfit," Max put in.

"For so long I heard about super soldiers with animal mix DNA and just had to have them, but Manticore kept their secret a secret. They wouldn't want to share their creation."

"That's Manticore for you," Zach said.

"So I resulted in making my own but they didn't come out right. Became mutant freaks with a brain," he laughed. "But soldiers they came anyway. When I heard about Manticore blowing up and it residents moving in a bio-toxic city, I knew I had to get my hands on you."

"Nice to feel wanted by someone, but why are you telling us this," Max asked.

"I wanted to see how good you really are. Once I got my hands on a few of Manticore finest, I put them up against my own. You serve your purpose but the ones I found wasn't that good and so they died. So I continue to find more and other killing machines out there just to see how good they are. And soon it became a game. People come all over the world to see a transgenic battle it out with a monster or other man made creatures."

"So what we're pawns in your little game," Zach frowns.

"Yes that's about it."

"What if we don't want to play," 494 asked.

"Then you're dead and I just have to find more soldiers to play my game." The room with silent as the Collector smiles at them. "Think about it. I'll give you time to think but not to long." He set to walk away but turns back. "Oh and don't think about trying anything. There's a micro chip set at the base of your brain stem with enough power to send enough electricity through your body. I can set it to immobilize you or knock you out but I can also set it high enough to kill you."

Self consciously the three transgenics reach for the back of their neck to feel the light bulge in their skin under their barcode.

"Sleep tight my pets," and he was gone.

"This can't be happening," Max said sitting again.

"My life just got worst," 494 said leaning against the wall on his bed.

Zach was back to trying to pry the cage open to his cell with his hands but to no avail. He walks over to where Max sat on her bed and places his hand on her shoulder through the cage. She squeezes his hand.

"We'll get out of here Max, don't worry."

AN: What do you think?


	4. We Fight, That's the Plan

AN: Thanks for the review everyone, here is the next chapter. I like this one, I hope you do too. Enjoy

"I can't see any exit points from where I'm standing," Zach said looking through the space from his cage. "But I think just behind that wall that collector guy came through must be a door."

For hours they sat and thought about a way out of their prison but with not much to go on they have nothing. Zach leans against the bars of his cage with his arm across, looking at Max as she pace up and down in her cell. 494 were doing push up on the floor in the middle of his cell, trying to ignore Max constant walking. Once he was through, he sat up and watches Max with amusement.

"What are you smiling about," she retort.

"You, you're so uptight you need to relax, both of you."

"I don't see how I'm going to relax when we're stuck here in cages with no way out."

"Well you should because it's hard to think with you moving around like that."

"Excuse me for letting you think," she said sitting down heavily.

"Thank you because I have a plan."

"You have a plan," said Zach standing up straighter. "And when did you come of with this?"

"When Man in Black left three hours ago," he stood to look through the bar of his cage.

"Three hours ago, you had a plan since then and you we're going to fill us in," Zach yelled.

"Calm down their Zachy, I had to plan out the details. You know plan ahead, something you guys obviously don't know how to do."

"What's that supposed to mean," Max stood up and Zach was right behind her (of course still in his own cage).

"Nothing, now do you want to here the plan or not." He took there silence as a sign meaning yes. "We know here we have no way out except for that door behind the wall. In order for us to get out of the cage and out the door we're going to need for them to let us out. And the only way for them to let us out is if we play the Collector's game."

"What, what kind of plan is that," Max yelled.

"Yeah I agree. I don't know if you heard the man or not but the last couple of transgenics he had playing his game died. I don't think we should take that chance."

"We're dead if we don't. I rather fight to live another day. Besides, I like the challenge."

"You're unbelievable; this isn't one of your cage matches here. This is literally fight to the death match here we're talking about," Max put in.

"Are you guys not X5s because I don't think living in the outside for ten years change that. Unless you forgot what Manticore taught you?"

"We haven't forgotten," Zach said crossing his arms.

"How could we," Max said looking at Zach.

"Then we don't have a problem then. We play his game and in the mean time plan our escape. There have to be some corridors in this place because while I was out of it, I kept seeing light flashes of them when they brought me here." Max nods in understanding. "Corridors could lead to doors which could lead to the outside. I'm not sure but if I'm correct fighting for this guy would be best in casing the place. We just have to stay alive to do that."

The room was quite for awhile before anyone said anything.

"I don't like this but it's the only plan we have right now. I'm in," Zach said.

"You better be right about this or I'm kicking your ass."

"That hurt Max, where is the love," 494 said putting his hands over his heart.

"Whatever," she sat down. Zach joins her by sitting on his bed with his arm still crossed. 494 stayed standing up in one of the corner of his cage. He looks over at Max and sees her looking at him.

"Sees something you like Max?"

"I was thinking, you are going to need a name."

"I already have a name, 494."

"Doesn't suit you, I'm going to call you Alec."

"Alec…" he frowns.

"Yeah you know as in smart aleck."

"I can live with that," he said after thinking the name over.

"Good because my second choice was Dick," she smiles. In the cage next to her, Zach was chuckling as he lay down to get comfortable.

Alec round his eyes and went to look at the other cages before him.

………

For a few more hours the three transgenics found themselves face to face in front of their captor. He was smiling at them with his evil smile before he asks them his question.

"So what is your decision?"

"We're in," Zach said giving the man a posture of a soldier.

"Good because you're all fighting next."

"What," the three transgenics said in unison.

"My people paid top money to see transgenics fight and I'm going to give it to them. They have been waiting for hours and you three will be the highlight of the day. They've been dying to see you."

"You make it sounds like we're famous to these people," Alec stated.

"You are, especially you X5s. Beautiful creature as your selves should really marvel at how much power your DNA is. The abilities you possess these people worship you. Men and women want you and want to be like you. You are like Gods here."

"Can't argue with that," Alec smiles.

"Are we going to do this or not," Zach said getting impatient.

"Very well but first held out your hands."

As good soldiers they were, they held out their hand through the slot in the bars. Heavily hands cuff was place on their wrist. Their cage door open and more cuff was place on them, this time on their ankles. There was some kind of magnetic pull to the cuffs because they couldn't move their arms. Three guards and the Collector escort them up some stair, out the door and into a narrow corridor, just like what they thought. They studied as they walk further down the corridor. Windows barred, door code lock, and cameras at ever corner. The sound of lot of people picked up to their ears and they looked at each other to affirm the noise. It wasn't until they turned a corner did the sound of people got louder. The Collector typed in a code to the door, making sure the three transgenics didn't see, and the door open to small stadium of people with an arena in the middle. The three guards guide them to the platform and unhook their cuffs and push them on stage. The crowd scream wild as they look around. People whistled and screamed at them as the announcer came on the mike.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a special event for you night to introduce you to our new additions. They're sexy, lean, mean fighting machines, the transgenics from Manticore."

The room was in an uproar when the announcer pointed to them. They observe the people in the room and while doing that the possible exit routes. Most of the people there look like spoil rich kids, mobsters, gangs, and original gambling people. The exits were a bust since the only possible exit was the door they came in, in and other doors like it. And those doors were block by guards with guns. They glance at each other again giving each other another affirmation. The announcer continues:

"Their names ladies and gentlemen are Monty Cora," he said pointing to Alec. "The Night Killer," pointing at Zach. "And last but not least, the beautiful Dark Angel."

"Dark Angel," Alec frowned. "There's nothing angelic about you," Alec said directly at Max.

Max hit him on the shoulder and he just laughed.

"Their challengers for tonight come all the way from Seattle itself and our returning champions, The Metal Heads."

"The Metal Heads, what kind of name is that," Alec asked.

A door to the stage opens and silence fill the room. Max, Alec, and Zach looked around seeing the anticipation on everyone faces, as they look on too. Staring at the door, inside nothing but dark, three glowing eyes stared but them. At this people cheered and stomp their feet chanting the name of their challenger. Walking coming towards them was heard and the three transgenics got into their fighting stance. Relying on this keen eye sight, they focus inside the door to see who or what was coming.

"Holy crap," Alec said out loud.

AN: A cliffhanger, I know evil but I had to do it. I wanted to hold off the fighting scene for the next chapter.


	5. Transgenics vs Metal Heads

AN: Here is the fighting scene, I hope you guys will like it. I enjoyed writing it. Enjoy

"Holy crap," Alec said out loud.

They continue to back up when the first glowing red eye appear in the light. The guy had to be six feet tall and on steroids with the masses muscle he had on him. His body seems to be covered with splashes of oil or grease because his body shine when he came further on stage.

"Coming up on stage is the big guy him self, the crusher," the announcer announced.

And the crusher he was because beside his body being huge, he also has metal plate sticking out over his chest and upper shoulder. His right arm was made of metal and what look like a huge hammer at the end of it. His one right eye was brown but his left was red like a laser. He move out of the way to let another of his friends to come to show them selves and stood in front of Zach. The next person behind the Crusher was a woman; her left eye was red too. She looks normal then how the Crusher look like but look closer and you can see her teeth and nails are metal and little spikes across her arms and head.

"The lovely Jawstress," said the announcer.

She moves out of the way and moves in front of Max. She smiles big, showing off her metal teeth at the three transgenics. The last person stepping on to the stage was slightly shorter then the Crusher but masses and greased up as well. The top of his head was metal plated and his left leg. Like the Crusher, his right arm was metal but instead of a hammer, it was a drill. It spins as he inch his way in front of Alec.

"The last man coming on stage is the one and only Twister."

The crowd went wild and the six opponents sized each other up. The Metal Heads was looking at the three transgenics with hungry for blood and thinking how to rip them apart. The transgenics were looking at the Metal Heads trying to think about where their weak spots. The announcer makes his way out of the arena and down in the down to announce his finally statement.

"The fight for tonight Ladies and gentlemen, in our termination round, the Transgenics vs. the Metal Head. If you haven't placed your bets now, please do before the fight begin. Now, if you will, look over at our screen and count down with me to start the fight."

5

"Alec this plan of your better be worth it or so help me I'm killing you myself," Max said looking at Jawstress.

4

"I wouldn't have thought of it if I didn't believe we couldn't do it," he answered.

3

They start to back up once their three opponents starts to advance towards them. By instinct Zach pushes Max back between Alec and himself to prepare for the fight. Max glare in protest and in fear.

2

"I think we can take them if we work together on this," Zach said looking from left to right at the metal freaks.

1

"I don't work well with others," Alec smile.

And at the sound of the bell, he moves away from his two comrades leading Twister with him. Jawstress and Crusher advance toward Max and Zach and they prepare them selves for the oncoming fight. Alec and Twister circle each other waiting for the other to move first. Twister lifts up his drill and charges at Alec who stood his ground. When Twister was close enough, Alec jump up over him and kicks him in the back of the head, knocking him to the side. Twister snarls at Alec and charge at him again. This time instead of leaping in the air, Alec kicked him in the chest and elbowed him on the side of the head, knocking Twister to the ground.

"Is that all you got," Alec teased.

Meanwhile Crusher and Jawstress got Max and Zach to split up and were fighting now. Crusher keeps swing his huge hummer at Zach and he keeps dodging them. Every now and then Zach would throw a punch but it was hard to affect the giant being that he has the metal plate on his chest. So he aims for Crusher's sides and legs, knocking him to his knees and kicking him in the face. Max and Jawstress circle each other in the far corner of the stage preparing to strike.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart,' Jawstress smile.

"Bring it on then," Max countered.

Jawstress charges at Max swinging her hand to lash out at Max with her nails. Max caught both of her hands and kick Jawstress in face and then jumping over her to flip her over her head. Jawstress stood up after her fall and charge again. This time with her lashes she countered them with her spike arms, causing Max to back up.

"Stop moving around you," Twister said getting feed up with Alec moving.

This just ignites Alec more and he stops in front of Twister, taunting him. A smile grace Twister's face and he reaches in the back of his neck. Soon his drill draw spikes and spins a little faster. _Bingo_ Alec thought as they circle each other again. The sound of someone calling his name drew his attention to see Max lying on the ground with Jawstress on top of her, pointing her metal spikes towards her neck. He looks over to Zach who was busy on his own with Crusher who had Zach cornered. Laughing and running drew his attention from Max and Zach to his opponent to see he was charging at him with his drill in front of him. At the last minute Alec leap out of the Twister's path and roll to the side landing in a crouch. The feel of liquid running down his side caught his attention and he looks down to see the side of his t-shirt has been ripped and a small cut bleeding through. He looks up just in time when the Twister was going to strike him down with his drill and moves out of the way, causing the Twister's drill to be imbedded into the stage.

"I'm going to get you," Twister yells trying to pull his arm free from the stage.

"Alec," Max yells again and Alec runs to help her.

Jawstress' spikes were closing in on Max's neck and Max was trying her hardest to free her self.

"As much as I love this woman on woman display I'm going have to cut in."

Jawstress look up from Max to see Alec standing over her. With a powerful kick, he kicks her across the stage to where Twister was still trying to pull his arm free.

"Took you long enough," Max said getting up with Alec's help.

"Hey I helped you didn't I."

Zach was still trapped in the corner dodging from Crusher's swinging hammer. When Crusher was going to strike again a grip around his metal arm stops him and he looks back to see Alec holding his arm. While he was distracted by Alec, Max kicked his legs at the knees and he went down on his knees and Zach kick him again in the face. Twister fell down hard on the floor.

"These things are tough I give them that," Zach said breathless.

"And heavy," Max added.

They look to Alec for his input but he said nothing.

"Hey I was fine on my own until Maxie here distracted me," he said. Max hit him up side the head and he rolls his eyes. "Fine, we may be faster then them but they have the weapons and dodging and kicking them won't stop this fight any faster."

"I say," Zach put in.

"So I was thinking…"

"Does this thinking of yours involve us working together because the stunt you pull was idiotic."

"Max, you insult my intelligence."

"Well if you for once stop to think about your other teammates then…"

"Max could you lay off on the criticism for now because we don't have that much time,' he said looking over at Twister who is now getting help from Jawstress and Crusher who is now getting up off the floor. "Beside I have a plan and it involves everyone," he said looking directly at Alec.

"Whatever, what is it," Alec said.

"Okay, I was thinking…."

………

Jawstress finally help got Twister's arm out of the stage and turn to their opponents. Crusher joins them as they move in on their opponent's backs. On cue, the three metal freaks jump towards them but only caught air when the three transgenics blur out of the way. The metal freaks looked confuse at first until they saw the three standing on the opposite side of the stage.

"We did quite get through with our fight," Alec quarried.

Twister smiles and walks to left where his challenger waits.

"What about you, you may had got me the first round but can you do it again," Max teased.

Jawstress follow suit to the middle where her challenger stood in a fighting stance.

"I guess that leaves you and me," Zach said.

"I guess so."

The three transgenic circle their opponents.

"Are doing this again," Twister asks.

Alec didn't say anything but he stops and stood in ready. Max and Zach did the same and it was a waiting game. The crowd seems to settle down at the wait on stage. The Collector watch on with a smile on his face and his hands crossed under his chin. _I knew these three were the best_ he thought.

On cue the three transgenic sprung into action, catching their challenger by surprise. Alec charge at Twister, kicking his drill to the side and spinning kick him on the head. Max fake a right punch and upper cut Jawstress under the chin knocking her in the center of the stage. Zach follow suit and blur to Crusher and punch him in the neck. Alec jump over Twister head once he got his balance back and charged at Alec to the center. Alec moves out of the way just as Zach kicks Crusher to the center in the path of Twister's drill. Sparks flew at the impact of Twister and Crusher collusion. At that time Max grab one of Jawstress' hands and aim it to Twister's neck, tearing toward the wires in his neck. The drill stop spinning, leaving Twister paralysis and Jawstress still convulsing from the wires in Twister's neck. Crusher's arms was fling everywhere and twisting and his hammer hit Twister and Jawstress several time, knocking them to the ground. Once Twister drill fell out of Crusher's back, he joins his friends on the floor. The three transgenics stood off to the side watching the whole thing happen. With one last spark from Twister's neck, everyone went wild.

"Nice plan there Zachy," Alec said observing their audience.

"Well thanks for your input about Twister; we wouldn't have a way to put him down."

"No problem."

"Now do you understand the value of teamwork," Max asks.

"I don't know Max, maybe you and I can get together later and…"

"Finish that sentence and I swear that smile on your face will be on your ass."

"Always my ass with you Max, I think you like it."

Max was unable to hit him due to the announcer standing between them to hold up Max arm to announce the winner or shall I say winners of the fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our new champions of this fight are no other then Manticore finest transgenics."

The crowd roars on their feet for the winners. The Collector was pleased with these three and knew there would be more to come. He calls to one of his guard to gather two more personal and escort the transgenics back to their cells.

_Indeed these are the best_ he thought watching the transgenics be lead out of the room in their hand cuffs.

AN: What do you think?


	6. Brother Ben

AN: Here is chapter 6 for you guys and sorry for the long wait. I might have a Beta for my story soon and I'm thank for that. Anyway enjoy and please read and review to let me know what you think. Maybe give me some ideas on what you want to see happen or who fight what. I need help in figuring out what or who they fight. I have some ideas but I would like to hear from you.

* * *

Alec, Max, and Zack were back in their individual cells after the three guards uncuff them and left. They waited until they heard the door close to talk. 

"Well that was fun," Alec said sitting down on his bed.

"I hardly find fighting to the death fun Alec," Max questioned.

Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head after leaning back on his bed.

"That was intense but at the end we got it done. Hopefully we'll be out of here before we face more of those things," Zack said sitting down and stretching his body to release some of the tension in them.

"Yeah no thanks to Alec who almost got us killed."

"Hey I precisely remember you calling for help when the Jaw bitch had you down to cut your throat open. You should be thanking me for saving your life," he stood.

"If you haven't run off to show off, we," she swung her arm to Zack and herself. "We would have been killed. Thanks to Zack for his plan, we made it out alive."

"Of course, why am I the bad guy here, Max? I think we already have one if you haven't noticed."

"Gee I don't know, maybe it's because you're annoying with your breathing, talking, and laughing."

"Guys would you stop," Zack said from his cell getting tired with their fighting.

"And you think you're any better," Alec frowned.

"If you mean by kicking your ass I think I can manage."

"I got ten year ahead of you I don't think you can manage to take me on."

"Max…," Zack stood.

"You want to bet? You know I don't know why I'm even talking to you."

"That's easy, I get under your skin and you know it," Alec smirks.

"Alec…"

"No you don't you just manage to give me a headache."

"Oh really?"

"Really"

"Is that why you hit on me?"

"No I hit you to knock some sense into you."

"Really, you want to know what I think."

"Not really but I think you're going to tell me anyway," she crosses her arm.

"I think the only reason you hit on me is to see if this guy with your death brother face is real or not." Max glare at him with surprise and anger.

"You asshole"

"At first I thought it was you trying to cop a feel but this makes so much sense now. You can't stand it to see Brother Ben right here in the flesh."

"Enough both of you," Zack stood up. "You two constantly fighting is not helping and in honestly getting me a headache right now. Can you two not fight all the time? I swear you guys are like children." Max and Alec turn from each other in their cell to stand on opposite sides away from each other. Zack let out a long sigh and rub his face. "Now if you guys are through could we get on with more important things then grabbing at each other's throats because I sure want to get out of here before any other fight?"

"Fine the sooner the better," Alec said sitting down.

"Whatever."

"Okay then, what do we know so far?"

"That this guy, the Collector, have this place lock down and heavily guarded," Alec put in.

"5-3-6-8-3-5-4," Max said. "Those are the numbers he used to open the door. Maybe he uses the combination for all the doors."

"What about the hand cuffs? I have to say a nice touch by the way," Alec look over at Zack.

"They have some kind of magnetic field to them. We have to break that some how in order to get out of here," Zack said scratching the back of his head, in the process hitting the bulge under his barcode. "And let's not forget about the device in the back of our neck. Once we're out our first priority is to deactivate this." The other two transgenic nod their head to affirm what he said. "Good, we're getting somewhere. Now do you guys think you can hold off on the bickering for the meantime until we're out of here," he eyed them both. Max turn to glare at Alec who stood at the other end of his cell with his arm crossed. He looks her up and down before turning to look at Zack.

"I'll give it a try," he rolled his eyes.

"Good, Max?"

"I'll try too but if he so much as pushes me, there's no holding me accountable for my action."

"Good"

The sound of the door opening caught their attention and they look toward the direction to see the Collector heading their way.

"That was an excellent display you showed out there. The crowd loves you."

"Well I don't like to brag but it's all in the genes," Max answered.

"And what genes they are. The teamwork between you three is just marvelous."

"I'm usually a soloist but working with these two can really get you in the sharing and caring swing of things," he looks to the others, especially Max, who rolled her eyes.

"And there would be time for that. Each of you will be able to show off your own talent in the arena on your own."

"You got to be kidding me," Zack bellowed.

"Oh I kid you not."

"Not only do we have to fight in your arena together but we have to fight alone too."

"Yeah, it'll give our audience a chance to see the real fight behind the fighter."

"Why am I not surprise," Max shook her head.

It was a short pause before the Collector went on.

"Here in my place of great fighters, we treat those after a match with a treat. For you three, it's a lovely time in the shower and then feeding time. I have to have my precise fighters looking nice and healthy."

"Lord forbids anything to happen to your precise fighters," Alec bit out.

"Now I'm going to leave you in the care of my guards to take you to the showers to clean up. Do I have to hand cuff you or can I trust you not to pull anything? We don't want my guards showering you do we?"

"No we don't," Zack answered.

"Good, you'll find all you need in there. Fresh clean clothes, towels, soap, every bath utensils you'll need. After your shower then my guards will escort you to our mess hall to eat. Maybe you'll meet some new friends while you're at it."

The three transgenics watch as the man goes and five guards enter. One guard opens their doors while the other four aim their guns at them. Max, Alec, and Zack walk out of their cage cautiously and head for the door with the five guards in front, behind and on the side of them.

……..

_Why haven't you call me Max? It's been two days and I can't reach you anywhere._ Logan thought as he makes his way to OC and use to be Max's apartment. He knocks on the door once he got there and waits for it to be answered. With one turn of the knob the door swung open revealing a piss OC.

"Where is my Boo Logan," she bellows.

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing."

"The last time I check my girl was heading over to your place for something important. I think you better get to talking here Logan or I'll have to result in some serious hurting."

"I haven't seen or heard from Max for two days. I thought she came over here to talk to you, being that she probably didn't want to talk to me."

"What did you do this time? My Boo already have a lot to deal with, with her Manticore problem, she doesn't need something else."

"I just gave her some information about some killing of her kinds in sector five. She and Zack were supposed to check it out. That was two days ago."

OC crossed her arm over her chest and narrowed her eyes at Logan to continue.

"I've been calling their cells and nothing. I think they probably got into some trouble."

"You think."

"I guess I'll call Dix and ask if he seen them."

"Hold up," OC said reaching for her coat and closing the door behind her. "If my Boo and her brother are in trouble I want to help."

They walk down the stairs to the outside to Logan's car.

"Did you try to reach the rest of Max's siblings," OC asks as she got inside his car.

"No, Zack has their number and he doesn't want anyone knowing where they are or calling them in that matter besides him."

"Great, they better be safe Logan or there will be hurting later on."

"I hope they are," Logan whispered after he started his car and drove off.

…….

The showers were completely covered in stainless steel walls and hanging light. There were no windows and only one door leading in and out of the showers. There is about ten stalls in there each divided by shoulder length walls. Dividing the showers from the other room was a wall, where the room held all the items for shower and hygiene cleanliness. After a small argument from Alec and Max, the three settle in the showers with two stalls space from each other. Courtesy of Max for not wanting to shower with her brother and to keep Alec from trying to pick, they arrange it that way. After their shower the three got dressed and went to do other routine bathroom things. Zack was brushing his teeth while Max and Alec were down the hall of the room waiting. Alec was fidgeting on the bench he was sitting on across from Max.

"What's wrong with you," Max snarl.

"It's nothing," he said reaching for his side.

"Let me see."

Alec let out a sigh before reaching under his shirt to pull it over his head. Max sat next to him on his bench and look at the slightly deep gash on his side.

"I think I saw a medical kit somewhere in the room."

Max left the room only to come back again with the kit in her hands. She settles down on the bench again and opens the kit.

"Figured they wouldn't have a needle in here," she said to herself only to pull out gauzes and some tape.

"Max it's okay really, you don't have to play nice with me because brother Zack said so," he said snatching the two items from her hands.

"I'm not playing nice with you because what Zack said. I'm doing this so you won't walk around with an infected gash on your side," she snatches the gauzes and tape out of his hands.

She went to work on cleaning and bandaging his side.

"Besides if we're going to make it out of here, I want all of us to make it out."

"Oh you care Max I'm touch."

"Why do you have to act like that," she looks sternly at him.

"You mean why I'm not acting like Brother Ben you mean?"

"No that is not what I mean."

"I'm not him."

"I know you're not, Alec."

"No but you want this guy with your brother's face to be. And it just kills you to see me and not Ben. A clone, a completely different Ben and you don't like it. Well I'm sorry to ruin any hope for you Max." Max just stares at her hands. "I've spent most of my life trying to prove that I'm not 493 because I look like him. Six months in Psy-ops because of his killing spree and they wanted to make sure it wasn't genetic."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Sure you are," he stood up putting back on his shirt.

"You guys ready," Zack said walking towards them.

"Yeah we're ready," Max stood.

They walk toward the door only to be confronted by guns again. The five guards waited out by the door for them to escort them to the mess hall. They walk in silence and Zack was looking over at Max and Alec every now and then. He heard their conversation and understand both there problem. He understood Max's problem in missing and losing another of their sibling. And Alec, though not that much, he understood the whole deal in Psy-Ops. They reached the doors of the mess hall and they could hear talking and if they are hearing correctly roaring sort of. They also could smell the food and their mouth watered at the smell. The doors open and they halt in their steps.

"You got to be kidding me," Zack said observing the room. Max and Alec eyes were huge at the people in the room.

* * *

AN: Did you like it? There were question on why Max and Alec are acting the way they do being that they just met and I have them acting like they did in the show. Well, I thought it would be better to have the same feeling and bickering they had in the show. Plus with this chapter I hope I explain in more detail in why Max and Alec fight the way they do. I hope I made sense just then. Anyway I wanted to keep the flow with them. It keep things interesting. I hope I explain it well. If you still don't get it then feel free to email me or review your question for me. I wouldn't mind talking this over with you. Maybe you can give me some advice on how I should have it or something. Well until next time. 


	7. In the Mess Hall

AN: Sorry for the long wait but I've been out of town for school. We went to Jacksonville, Florida. Anyway I would like to thank Angel of Darkness 231 for being my Beta and correcting my million mistakes. So lets give her applause. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed even with the mistakes in it. You guys are the best.

To answer the question about why I keep leaving the chapters in cliffhangers, I don't know. I guess I like leaving the readers wanting more or whatever. I will try not to cliff it so much. No problem. I just hope I can make myself do it. HA HA. Anyway, here is chapter 7, Enjoy.

* * *

Zack, Max, and Alec stood in the doorway watching the people in the room. The guards behind them pushed them forward and they began to walk together looking for their trays. Their eyes never left the people or the things in the room. They only turned their heads when the sound of food dropping on their trays reached their ears and seeing what was being served, they saw the slop on their trays.

"Oh man! Manticore's food was more decent then this!" Alec said and frown when something else landed on his plate.

"I don't think I wanna to know what's in it," Max said lifting her tray and turning with her fellow teammates looking for a table.

The three transgenics stood in the middle of the aisle dividing the room with tables on both sides with creatures sitting at them. In high school, these three comrades would be the newbie's looking for a spot to sit between the varieties of social groups in the room. But in here, in this prison, it was more like a social class of freaks. To their right were what looked like a mixture of meat-eaters. They mostly looked like a mixture of two different animals, hyenas, panthers, and some were-wolf looking things. There were a few that that couldn't identify but they were definitely meat-eaters. A little behind them were some more cyborg like the ones the transgenics fought earlier with their individual accessories. Chainsaw, flame blaster, ball and chain, cub, and more spikes and nails. To their left were the unknowns. There was no telling what kind of creatures were sitting silently at the table but it gave the three transies the chills. They walked eyes front and shoulders back as they passed the many tables and towards one table in the back of the room, several tables away from others. It kind of made them look like the only normal looking thing in the room besides the guards. They sat down and poked at their food, losing their appetite, feeling the eyes on their backs.

"The Collector sure wasn't kidding when he said he _tried_ to make soldiers of his own. This place looks like a freak show," Alec said looking across the table.

"I sure don't wanna to be here longer than we have too. Not if we're fighting those things and the food looks like this." Zack whispered pushing the tray away from him.

"I agree with you," Alec said.

The tension in the room grew and one of the creatures from the meat-eaters tables stood up and headed over to them. He were combat boots with black cargo pants and a black open vest to show off his hairy chest, his whole body was covered with brown fur with black spots. He snarled as he walks over to them.

"Hyena alert at one o'clock," Max whispered looking over at Zack who looked up at the creature coming their way and then at Alec.

"Damn it," he muttered.

The hyena stood directly behind Alec looking at Max and Zack.

"The Collector allowed more humans in his home." He said in a deep muffled voice. They didn't say anything. Max and Zack just looked up at him and around the room to see his group turning their way, along with the cyborgs. Alec stared at them trying to read their eyes to see what was happening behind him. Beside the heat radiating from the guy behind him, he could tell they were telling him that everything's good but stay alert.

"He still thinks humans can beat us," the hyena spoke again. "The Collector should know by now, humans don't belong here." He added with a snarl.

"We are not normal humans." Zack said in a calm trained voice.

The hyena laughed out loud like the animal he was, hurting their sensitive hearing, focusing on Zack.

"Not normal humans?" He asked sarcasm dripping on every word.

Blurring, the hyena pushed Alec's head down on the table with Alec's right hand under his head, his right knee, immobilizing him up against the table, Alec's left hand pinned to his back with the hyena's knee holding it there. Zack and Max stood at the sudden impact and were about to move when two of the panthers from the other tables stood in front of them. Looking over their shoulders, the rest of the meat-eaters locked the door and knocked out the guards in the room.

One of the cooks in the back room ran out and soon an alarm went off. Max and Zack focused their attention back to the hyena and the struggling Alec underneath him.

"We don't want any trouble." Zack offered looking around the room, leveling his weight on the balls of his feet.

The hyena leaned towards Alec's head and sniffed.

"You smell like normal human." He hissed to Alec's ear.

The were-wolf looking creature walked next to the hyena and licked Alec's neck. "Taste's like human," she said in a raspy voice.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you," Alec said as he struggled under the hyena's grip.

"I said we don't want any trouble." Zack said raising his voice a few decibels.

The hyena laughed wickedly as he lifted up Alec's shirt. Suddenly Alec stilled. He removed the gauzes taped to Alec's side and threw the gauze over his shoulder. The four near them sniff the air and the panther in front of Max licked her lips. Max looked over at Zack telling him what exactly they came here for. A loud hiss came from Alec made them turn back to him when the hyena lifted his finger from Alec's side covered with blood. He slowly licked his finger clean and smiled as if tasting the sweetest thing ever.

"Definitely taste like human," he said looking at Zack and smiled.

Zack glared at the hyena and the hyena laughed again.

"You don't mind if I take a bite, don't you?" He said lowering himself once again towards Alec towards his neck. That's when as hell broke loose.

……..

Logan and OC were at Logan's where his computer station was set, looking at Dix on the screen. They were communicating with each other through a head and mouth piece set up to the computers.

"No I'm sorry Logan but I haven't seen Max and Zack since they left for sector 5 two days ago." The transhuman said.

"Did they mention before they left how long they'll be?" Logan asked.

"No. Why did something happen to them?" Dix asked worried.

"That's why I'm talking to you. I think they probably got themselves caught checking out the factory and I'm going to need your help in finding them." Logan sighed.

"Did you check the surveillance footage from two days ago in sector 5 and the police records?" Dix said leaning towards the screen.

"Yes and it was no good." Logan said as he rubbed his temple.

"What about the job you had them check out, any leads on that?"

"Nothing yet, I was really depending on Max's input from the factory but…" Logan lingered.

"Yeah. Well I'm sure they'll show up sooner or later. Max tends to stay out longer than necessary be when she's onto something important and Zack is with her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her. Give them time but in the meantime, scan what you got on our dead comrades. Maybe Biggs can run through the report and give us an X5 perspective on the crime." Dix said.

"Okay but if he finds anything let me know right away." Logan said.

"Sure will." Dix said as he finished the communication.

The screen went black and Logan took off his head piece and turned to face the pissed off OC.

"So what we gonna seat here and do nothing?" She asked.

"Until we find some evidence of Max and Zack's whereabouts I think we should wait and see what they come up with. I mean what if Dix is right and they just got side tracked and running a little late." He said looking at her from his chair.

"Do you actually believe that?" She asked in clear indignation.

"No but what else I can do." He said looking down.

"Dig up some dirt or somethin. My Boo and her bro are in trouble Logan and I didn't come with you to just sit on my ass and wait. OC want to help." She said as she crossed arms over her chest.

Logan stared up at the angry but worried woman in front of him and shook his head.

"Alright, I guess we can start by re-watching the footage from sector 5 and try to call their cell phones again." He said rubbing his hands together.

OC nods and pulls up a chair next to him to start watching the footage.

…….

"Is this all the money," asked a sector cop holding an envelop full of money.

He was standing in a dim lit office in front of the man dressed in black, the Collector. His hands crossed in front of him, smiling at the middle aged officer in front of him.

"I'll assure you that's the amount we agreed for our deal." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah that's for the two from the factory but what about the one from the fighting cage?" The officer asked

"He wasn't part of the deal. You stumbled with him and bringing him here is not paying matter." The Collector said with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah but I think any of those freaks I bring in is. I mean I'm glad to help get as many of those freaks off the street but I'm risking my men getting you live freaks. Stumble on or not I should get paid for that." The officer said sounding sure of himself.

The room was silent for awhile and suddenly the Collector started to laugh. The officer let out a shaky sigh and a smile appeared on his face when another envelop was thrown at him.

"Nice touch with the advertisement of those transgenics. It seems your plan worked, about them wanting to investigate on the death of their friends."

"Well like you said if these things can show some kind of emotion I figured they'll care enough to know what's going on."

"Are you sure you got rid of any evidence of the two being there like you did with the others." The Collector asked.

"Squeaky clean like my grandmother's kitchen, no one will ever suspect a thing." The officer said proud of himself.

"Good." The Collector nodded.

The officer turned to leave but then stopped and turned back to the Collector. "Are you planning any good fights later on?" He asked.

The sound of the alarm going off startled the officer and he looked around in the hall before him and back at the Collector.

"I think I got one lined up." Said the Collector leaning back to his chair with a wicked smile.

……..

Before the hyena could get any closer to Alec, Zack blurred and flipped the panther in front of him over his shoulder and tackled the hyena on the ground. Max turned with a swift kick square to the woman's panther's chest, throwing her on the table all in a blur of movement. Free to move, Alec used the table as leverage and preformed a side kick to the were-wolf before she could take a swing at him. Zack and the hyena rolled on the floor as the fight broke out. Max and Alec defended them selves from the rest of the meat eating pack. The cyborgs were enjoying the fight cheering. Some of them were eager to get involved but the one with the chainsaw, held his hand up to cease any movement. The unknowns just sat there, no distinguished emotion on their faces. Zack and the hyena finally fell detangles themselves and stood ready in a fighting position. Suddenly Punches were thrown and blocked as the fight became wilder. Max and Alec were holding their own just fine but fighting with the rest carnivorous freak was making them tired. And it was beginning to show on their attacks. Two of the meat eaters, the panther and a leopard mix with bear, took a hold on to two of the guns from the unconscious guards and took aim it at Max and Alec. Just before they fire someone took the gun from their grasp and with a series of punches knocked them out. Alec saw from the corner of his eye as an unknown creature moved back to its original place with the others. His mind got back to the fight when he was punched hard in the chin making him stumble backwards. The fight continued until the door in the mess hall bust open revealing some more guards and the Collector. Some of the guards aim their guns to the brawl in the center of the room and the others focused their eyes on the fight. Using their guns the guards pushed their way into the room towards the fighting bunch. The Collector's smiled grew wider as he turned a small knob on a remote in his hand and pointed it at the fight. As his finger descended on a button the fighters fell down to the ground in a convulsing fit. Electrifying pain shot up through Max's body mainly through her head. She tried to suppress the scream forcing its way through her lips but the pain was just too intense. Soon the electricity being shot through her body stopped and she was left lying on the floor exhausted and shaking. Darkness was creeping up on her and she tried to shake her head to clear it but only managed to turn her head. She spotted Alec near her, facing her in the same predicament she's in.

"Alec! Alec!" she rasped out her voice coarse.

His mouth moved but nothing came out. His eyes began to flutter closed and Max began to fight desperately. Finally her eyes moved as the sound of someone calling her name reached her ears. Zack laid about ten feet away from her looking at her. He was trying to move but his body wasn't responding. Max could feel her own body giving up and start to shut down due to fatigue, her eye lids grew heavy and as she lost consciousness she heard Zack's faint voice calling out for her again.

Zack looking worriedly at her calling out her name was the last thing she remembered before darkness took over her body and mind.


	8. Night Killer vs Hyena

AN: Sorry it took me long to update but I've been busy along with mu Beta, Angel of Darkness 231. I was going to wait to let my Beta my the corrections but she was still busy so I went ahead and put the chapter up. I hope you guys can deal with mistakes in this chapter but still like it. Thanks for the reviews by the way. I'm glad you're liking it. Well here it is and enjoy.

* * *

Alec's heart beat was the only thing he heard as he starts to wake. It steady rhythm pulsating through his ears and the feel of his blood flowing through his veins were the only indication of him still alive after his shock in the mess hall. Soon falling foot steps in sync with his heart rhythm was heard and he struggle to open his eyes. They were getting closer and soon fell out of sync once they slowed down. Finally getting his eyes to open, a woman in a white lab coat stood over him with a stethoscope in her hands, checking his heart. Her brown hair pull back into a pony tail to show off her round face and hazel eyes behind square shape rim glasses.  
"What's the verdict doctor?" He said testing his voice and waking up fully.  
She didn't say anything except smiled at him and moved away to write something on her clipboard. This gave Alec the chance to assess his surrounding. A small gray room with lots of medical equipment inside, telling him he must be in the infirmary. He looks around some more to see a metal tray beside him. On it were bloody cotton balls along with alcohol and string and needle. Remembering his side, Alec looks down to see new gauze in place. This also gave him the view of his bond wrists with metal hooks around them and by moving his legs his ankles were bond too. The doctor turn back to him and he stops his wiggling and smiles up at her.  
"Is all this really necessary, I'm a gentleman when it comes to beautiful women." He said giving her his charming smile.  
"I'm sure you are," said a voice behind the doctor.  
The doctor step aside and let the Collector stand in her place before. Alec drops his smile and turns his head away.

"Zack," Max voiced remembering Zack calling out to her.  
She opens her eyes when there was no response from him. Her head ached and body tensed when she sat up on the floor. Rubbing the back of her neck she finds herself in her cell. Position in front of her cell was a television turn on to show the arena. The stage was empty but the crowd was sitting around the stage talking and cheering for the next fight. Max turns her head to her right to Zack's cell to find it empty. She stood up this time to check it out.  
"Alec," she remembers and went to check out his cell and his was empty too. She looks back at the TV and it still focused on the arena. Oh no, she thought.

Once Zack woke up he found himself in a locker room, cuffed with guards around him. He looked around for Max and Alec but they were nowhere in sight. He sat up and the magnetic cuff automatically pulled down to the cuff around his ankles to immobilize him. Figured there was nothing he could do at this point, he waited.

Alec starred up at the block ceiling as the Collector walks around him.  
"You're an X-series am I correct? An X5, one of Manticore's successful creations. The three of you show some promising skills." The Collector said stating the facts. Alec stayed quite as the Collector continues to study him. "What are the other things Manticore taught you besides your fighting skills?" Alec remains silence. "State your designation soldier." The Collector said with much authority in his voice.  
"X5-4-9-4," Alec let out automatically, cussing himself for falling for his soldier's ways.  
"X5-494. I heard Manticore gave you designation. What are the others designation?" Alec firmly kept his mouth close. "If not designations then tell me their names. They do have names don't they? I mean the female called you Alec on stage." Alec turns his head to the man and frown. "Yes I heard her call you Alec when I re-watched the tape of your fight. The females name is Max and the other male is Zack. Cute really, how three much trained soldiers can give themselves names"  
"What do you want," Alec asked finally saying something.  
"I want to know everything there is about Manticore and their creations"  
"Tough luck because I'm not the one to asked. Find someone else to question"  
"You're an outsider Alec, a loner, or else you wouldn't be fighting in the local fighting cage when you could be hiding with the rest of your kind. You don't care about them only of yourself. Why not give a little info"  
"And what do I get if I tell you"  
"I'll let you go free for all the information you know about Manticore. Like for instances, how do they create you"  
"I don't know about that question, you seem to be doing a pretty good job of creating your own. Buy hey let me ask you a question." Alec said facing the Collector who had a surprising look on his face. "Did you ask for permission to use Manticore's creation to make your own"  
A smile formed on the Collector's face, admiring the quick-minded young man before him. "You figured it out"  
"It's not hard when some of the ones you're fighting sort of have the same fighting abilities as you"  
"Well you are correct "some" of my monsters are Manticore's creation. Some of the meat-eaters are regular humans and some are X5 and X6, a little transhumans. The ones that look like something thrown together are what Manticore call anomalies. The cyborgs are human with mechanical parts to them"  
"So what, we're going to be your next addition of freaks to add to your freak show?" Alec questioned.  
"No, I like you three. You are the best transgenics I have and the people love you. No you three are my main attraction." Alec scoffed and turned his head away. It was a short pause before the Collector asks his question. "But I'm willing to make an acceptation in your account by letting you go if you answer my question. What do you say"  
Alec thought about the question. Should he tell the man what he want to know and go free or stay here and be his "precious" fighter. He really didn't see the option in thinking about it. He made his decision.

Max sat on her cot with her knees pull to her chest. She was alone in her cell, not knowing what happen to Zack and Alec. Minutes passed which seem like hours but really only been forty minutes. The sound of the door opening startled her and she stood to see who was coming. A guard caught her view and then another behind him. Soon the total of three guards came into view and then the sight of one of her cellmates. "Oh cool boob tube, it's about time we get some real entertainment around here." Alec voice came to Max's welcoming ears.  
"Alec," she said watching him and the three guard as they near the cell. One guard pushed Alec in while the other two point their gun at him. Once the cell door closed, Alec slit his arm through the slot so the guard could take the cuff off of him.  
"Hey Max, how are you," he said rubbing his wrists.  
"Better now. I woke up and you guys weren't in your cells. I got worried"  
"Ah Max you missed me, that's cute. Where's brother Zack?" He asks looking across her cell to Zack's.  
"I thought he was with you"  
He shook his head as he watches the excitement in her eyes go to concern.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, a surprise fight tonight has been schedule for your pleasure in a one on one fight between Night Killer from Manticore and Hyena of Seattle"  
The announcer voice from the TV caught their attention and they watched as Zack steps onto the stage along with the hyena.  
"Zack," Max screams running to the front of her cell. Alec did the same as they watch the fight begin.

Zack and the hyena were circling each other around the ring. Both were sizing the other up to see what angle to take to take the other down. Compared to Zack, the hyena guy was a little bigger in muscle size then he was which mean Zack could rely on his speed a little. Zack already know that the hyena strength could play a big factor if he was built like a combat soldier like himself. A major thing Zack should worry about is the animal part of the hyena. If he went after Alec because he smelt his blood then getting close to his jaw and hands would be bad. It's no telling how wild this creature is. The hyena faked coming towards Zack and he jump back a little and took stance. The animal laugh piercing Zack's ears while they circled again and Zack kept his eyes on him. Another fake but this time he ran off to the side and tackled Zack to the floor. Using his arms, Zack was trying to push the hyena's snapping jaw away from his throat. With his feet, he propels the hyena off of him and jump to his feet. The hyena tucks and rolls once he hit the floor and landed on all four. He snarls at Zack from the floor and charges again, this time swigging his claws at him.

Max has her hands intertwine together to her mouth as she watches Zack duck from every swing the hyena through at him. Alec was holding onto the bars of his cage when Zack took a dive and trip the hyena up off his feet, landing him on the ground again. Once Zack was off the floor he stood in front of the hyena and punch in the face several times before kicking him across the stage.  
"Yes come on Zack you got this," Alec said cheering from his cell. Max smiled a little at Alec's cheering but soon dropped it when she saw the hyena quickly stood up and charge at Zack.

Zack was caught off guard when the hyena quickly stood and rushes over to him throwing a mean punch to Zack's face and then his stomach. Doubled over, the hyena took this as his advantage to knee him in the face, landing Zack on his back. Zack looked up from his position on the floor just when the hyena was about to stomp him on the stomach and rolled out of harms way just in time. The crowd was going crazy at the strong fighting going down and some total betting was going on, on whose going to win. The odds were going everywhere and there were no telling who the leading man of this fight is going to be.  
"You hear that, this is my crowd human. They are cheering for me." The hyena said with his arms out stretch to emphasize his point.  
"I told you I'm not human." Zach said getting up off the ground. "And they may be your crowd but they seem to like me better." Zack nod his head up towards the boards which the hyena look over. Under Night Killer, Zack was leading by one bet. The hyena was angry and charge at Zack with one claw up ready to strike. Zack was ready and grab the arm that was coming at him. With his elbow, Zack broke the hyena's arm at the elbow and elbow him on the side of his head. A small yell came from his opponent before he stumbles backwards. Zack use his stumbling as his advantage and punch the hyena in the face and chest continuously. The crowd stood on their feet at this and starts to cheer his name.  
…  
"You hear the crowd Max, they love him," he said surprisingly looking over to Max. She was nodding her head in agreement. They turned back when they heard another yell from the hyena.

Zack had broken the hyena's leg with a powerful kick to the right knee. The hyena fell forward on his stomach, exhausted and in pain. Zack waited to see if the hyena was going to move again before he relaxed. When he didn't, Zack loosen up and let out a tired breath. He was about to turn when the hyena, with what's left of his strength, jump on him, tackling Zack to the ground again. The hyena's mouth was only an inch from Zack's face, getting closer by the second. Zack was pushing the hyena away with all his might but the hyena only push forward. What happened next happen so fast that only the people with enhance vision could see it. Zach was struggling to keep the hyena from coming towards but was failing. With a burst of strength the hyena strike down with his jaw, which Zack quickly move his head out the way causing the hyena's jaw to hit the floor. Using his quick hands, Zack grab the hyena's head and twist, breaking the hyena's neck. The roaring of the crowd grew louder for the winner of the match.

"Max he won, Zack won," Alec said grabbing Max by her shoulder through the bars. Max had her eyes covered during the tackle and couldn't bear to watch her brother get killed. Not to say that she didn't have faith in him but it was just taunting situation she didn't want to see. "He's okay, Max," Alec said to her, comforting her by grabbing both of her shoulders and rubbing her arms.  
"He's okay," she repeated.  
"Yeah he's fine look," he points to the TV screen.  
Max looks over at the screen to see Zack pushing the dead weight off him and getting up off the floor.  
"Lady and gentlemen our champion of tonights match Night Killer"  
Max let out a small laugh until it became uncontrollable laughter. "His okay," she manages to get out and pulls Alec into a hug the best she could since the bars are in the way. Her laughter died out as she held on to Alec. At first the hug was meant to relieve her of her fear from Zack being almost killed but now the hug turned into a comforting hug, soothing almost. She hasn't felt this comforted since…ever. She moves her hands to the nape of Alec's neck and he pulls away.  
"I'm sorry Alec I didn't mean…," she started.  
"It's okay Max. I mean personally I wouldn't mind for a woman to grope me but give a guy a warning next time," he laughed teasingly. Max hit him on the shoulder and walked over to her cot to sit down. Alec did the same as the room fell silent. Probably ten to fifteen minutes later, the door behind the wall opens to reveal three guards and Zack. Max was smiling as Zack was pushed inside his cell and getting his cuff removed by the guards. Once the guards left the two young transgenic took in Zack's condition. From the fight he suffered from minors injuries. A few cuts and bruises here and there but that's about it. Max went up the bars between them and hugged her brother and he returned her hug as well. He gave Alec a nod which Alec returns as well.  
"That was some fighting you did in there," Alec commented.  
"You saw the fight," Zack asked.  
"Yeah, they brought in a TV for us to watch it," Max answered.  
"Our very own front roll seats in a square box," Alec emphasizes by pointing to the TV. "You know Zack; you'll make one hell of a fighter on the outside. You should give it some thought"  
"I don't think so," he sat down.  
"No really, those punches you threw Annie will love to have you. Man that punch you gave that guy right before you"  
"Alec not right now, right now I just want to sleep and then we could discuss more on getting out of here"  
"Yeah, you do that"  
He lies down and closes his eyes to go to sleep. Max moved over to her cot and sat down on it. She looks over to her left to where Alec was getting ready to lye down himself. "I don't want to be the pessimistic here but do you think we'll ever get out," she asked curiously.  
"Sure we will get out of here. Two ways: our way or their way. Either way, we'll be out," Alec answered.  
Max considers his answer and lay down. I hope it's our way, she thought.


	9. All I Want to Know

AN: Alright here is the next chapter, checked and revised by my beta, Angel of Darkness. I hope you like it. Enjoy.

* * *

"Alright guys, we have problems here that need to be dealt with quick." Biggs said as he started the meeting.  
The usual Inner Circle sat around the table waiting to be briefed on the matter. Mole, Dix, Joshua, Minx, and Luke watched curiously as Biggs took his seat in the front of the table.  
"Like we don't have problems already." Mole stated with a big puff of his trademark cigar.  
"Yeah but this is a big one." Biggs answered rubbing his face with his hands. "Max and Zack been missing for three days now and they might not have that much time left." He said looking down.  
The Inner Circle took in the information they were given.  
"Now Dix and I been doing some thinking and we think they have about two weeks before they show up dead." Biggs said.  
"How did you figured that one out?" Minx asked.  
"From what Logan told us, our three friends were found in sector five two weeks apart from each other. Given what we have, this only gives us around two weeks to find them before they're fish food." Biggs said.  
"So you think our three friends and Max and Zack missing are linked?" Minx said again.  
"Has to be. The bodies were found there and Max and Zack went missing there looking for information." Biggs pointed.  
"Where do we start?" Joshua asked.  
"Well, Logan is reviewing the tapes and police records as we speak." Biggs said.  
"You are obviously letting the ordinary help us find our own kind?" Mole asked as more smoke puffed out of his mouth.  
"Yeah, and it'll get him out off our back for a while, while we do our own research." Biggs said as he leant back in his chair.  
"What do you have in mind," Mole asked with a smile.  
Biggs smiled back at the grinning lizard.  
…  
"Uh, we've been watching celebrity freak match for hours, I wanna to watch real TV. Like music videos or a good war movie, something worth watching." Alec said leaning against his bars of his cage.  
"Well maybe if you try shutting your trap and get some rest like the rest of us, you wouldn't be worrying about the damn TV." Max said from her bed with her eyes closed.  
"Oh so we're back to the arguing? What happened to the clinging, worried Max that was here before?" Alec said looking at her.  
Max lifted her head up just a little to look over at Zack, who was still asleep on his cot. His back was turned away from them. Max slowly sat up and turned to Alec.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." She said calmly.  
"Oh right, we are suppose to hate each other is that it? I get it. Nothing happened. You didn't pull me into a hug and groped me," he said sarcastically.  
"I didn't grope you. I…I, God you're so full of yourself." She snapped.  
"Haha, yeah right." He snorted.  
"What? It wasn't like you weren't hugging me back. I think I remembered feeling a little squeeze coming from your end." She snapped again.  
"Max, tsk tsk, as if any man would miss an opportunity to touch a woman like you, let alone miss a chance to hug you." He said with a twist of his index finger.  
"You're a pig you know that. I don't even know why the hell I'm even talking to you. I'm going back to sleep." She tossed over her shoulder.  
"But Maxie I'll get bored." Alec whined "Tough and don't call me that." Max said laying back down on her bed.  
"Why? Does it bother poor little Maxie?" Alec said with a pout.  
"Shut up Alec." Max snapped as she closed her eyes and turned away from him.  
Alec chuckled and turned to sat down on his bed. His face fell from the amusing and laughing expression to a panicked and worried one. He looked back over at Max, as she just settling on her side. He slowly turned back to the bars in front of him, his eyes closed; he let out a quite breath before opening them and leaning back against the wall, his face now in an expressionless mask.  
…  
Logan was rubbing his eyes for the hundredth time for staring at the TV screen for hours. He watched the surveillance tape five times in a row and like the previous times, the tape showed the same thing over and over again. Two sector cops walking from and to the guard post and then going behind the factory only to return shortly. Finally, after hours, he looked behind the occupied desk holding a sleeping OC on it. He honestly forgot she was here. Getting up and stretching out his stiff limbs, he pulled the chair she was sitting on and picked her up to take her to his room. After laying her down and covering her up he went back in the work station to put all the loose papers of the police report back in the folders they were originally in. He went into the kitchen to nurse his parch throat and to hopefully wake him up a little more. Logan went back to his work station with his drink and looked at the paused screen of the tape. _I guess one more won't hurt_, he thought as he took his seat again. Once the tape was rewinded he pressed play. Again the same scene played again. The two guards walking back and forth from the guard post, behind the factory, and only coming back to their post. He was about to turn the tape off when something caught his eye. Rewinding the tape again, only until the guards went behind the factory, he pressed play. He leaned close to the screen this time interested in the displayed numbers at the bottom right. A smile formed on his face when he saw what happened. "Bingo." He whispered.  
…  
Two sector cops were thrown to a nearby wall and fell roughly on the ground. Two set of arms pulled the two cops up and back against the wall keeping them there with there with their forearms on the two chests.  
"Where are our friends," Biggs asked both cops.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," said the cop Biggs was holding.  
"You don't wanna to play games with us. We're not in the mood"  
Biggs growled at the cop and then looked over to his right shoulder to his lizard friend holding the other cop against the wall. The cop Mole was holding look like he might pee in his pants.  
"I told you I don't know what you're talking about." The cop rasped out again.  
"Listen," Biggs said looking over the man's shoulder for his name tag. "Officer Tate and Officer Richardson, we don't want to hurt you but we will if you don't tell us where our friends are." Biggs said impatiently.  
"I swear we don't know." He rasped out again.  
"Alright, alright, then answer me this. Who can I ask to find about my friends? They went missing two nights ago, here in this sector. Who was working here two nights ago?" Biggs asked.  
The two cops looked at each other before looking back at Mole and Biggs.  
"Well?" Mole asked raising a scaly eyebrow. He pushed Officer Richardson to the wall again.  
"That would be Officer Estes and Officer Leigh, but they died two nights ago." Richardson said. "Here they were killed here." Tate said.  
"You've got to be kidding me." Mole stated.  
"No, I'm not lying. The report was brought in the day after, saying two frea…," Tate stopped himself from saying anymore when Biggs raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "When something got a hold of them and killed them. The report said two of you guys did it." He added.  
"Figures" Mole snorted.  
Biggs was about to ask another question when his cell phone rang. With his left arm still pinning Officer Tate to the wall, he answered his phone.  
"Biggs here" He answered his phone.  
"Biggs, its Logan. I have something to show you." Logan said on the other end.  
"I'm kind of busy right now can it wait?" He said with a sigh.  
"It's important; I found something on the tape you need to see. It could be a breakthrough." Logan said.  
"Fine I'll meet you at your place." He said signaling Mole to let the cops go.  
"Actually let's meet at Terminal City, OC is here and I don't want to take the chance of waking her up. She's been working hard today." Logan said over the phone.  
"Fine I'll meet you there"  
Biggs ended his connection with Logan and turned to Mole.  
"Let's go"  
Biggs slowly turned around until he heard punches. He turned back to find the two cops laying on the ground, unconscious. He looked up at Mole who was lighting a cigar.  
"What? We can't risk the chance of them following us." He said with a puff of smoke.  
Biggs shook his head and turned back around. "Come on, leaving Joshua on look out is like leaving a child in a candy store. He's bond to wonder if we keep him waiting too long"  
Mole laughed through his cigar as they left to get Joshua and head to Terminal City. 

Zack opened his eyes from his cat nap and turned around on his back. His body well rested and recuperated from his fight, he sat up and slowly stretched his limbs.  
"Hey Zack you're awake." Max said looking at Zack from her bed.  
"Yeah, how long I have been out." He asked touching his stiff neck.  
"Not long, I say around an hour." Max said looking at him.  
Zack looked over to Alec's cage to find Alec asleep.  
"I fell asleep before he did. He probably talked himself to sleep." Max said absent minded.  
"Yeah probably. And you?" Zack asked looking at her.  
"I slept for a little while but I'm okay. Shark DNA remember." Max said with a small wave of her hand.  
"Yeah I remember. We should wake him up; we need to figure out a plan to get out of here." Zack said pushing his legs over the edge of the bed to a comfortable sitting position.  
"Just let the jerk sleep a little longer. It'll be better for the both of us." Zack pointed. Max smiled looking over at the sleeping form next to her.  
"Alright give him five more minutes and then we're waking him." Max nodded and looked straight ahead. Zack could see the distance look in her eyes. "You miss him don't you?" Zack asked Max quietly. "Yes. I can't help but think the resemblances are. I mean this is Ben right here but not Ben you know. Of course the one thing that tells me he isn't Ben is his talking." She rolled her eyes in mockery. "But its not just Ben I miss, it's the others too. I want to see them." She added.  
"Max we been through this." Zack said with a sigh.  
"I know but it's hard especially after what happen to Ben. They are the only family I know and I can't even see them." She said quietly.  
There was a pause between them.  
"Come on let's wake Alec up." Zack said.  
Max nodded. _It's best to think about escaping then about Ben's death and the others. So many bad memories and hopefully thinking that probably won't come true if we don't get out of here_, Max thought. She walked over to where the bars that divided Alec's and her cage up and look at his sleeping. The image of Ben lying dead on her lap popped up in her head.  
"Alec. Alec wake up." Max said gently. When he didn't stir she called again but this time louder.  
"Um, Max not so loud." Alec mumbled getting up and rubbing his ears to prove his point. She rolled her eyes and sat back down on her bed.  
"We need you up, its time to work out a plan to get out." Zack said looking sternly at him.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm up." He said with a yawn and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
Just when they were going to get started the door behind the wall opened up. Foot steps picked up on their enhanced ears and they watched curiously trying to figure out what the commotion all about. Four guards surrounding two men in hand cuff and ankle cuff walked down the aisle towards them. The stopped in front of the cages in front of the three transgenics and pushed the two men in the individual cells. After closing and un-cuffing them, the guards left. Max, Alec, and Zack looked over their new cellmates, curious on who or what these new arrival are.  
"Hey there," Alec said finally breaking the silence. No one said a word. The two men just stayed looking at the floor in their cell. The three transgenics looked to each other and back at their cellmates.  
"I guess no one's home." Alec said smiling towards Max and Zack. Max rolled her eyes and Zack shook his head at Alec's sense of humor. Alec smile just widened as he continued to look at the two new guys.

* * *

AN: Before I forget, thanks to all who reviewed. I'm glad you guys like the story. I'm trying to keep it action base so it'll stay interesting.


End file.
